Trocas!/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo Distance view of Rainbow Falls S4E22.png Friendship Express heading to Rainbow Falls S4E22.png Friendship Express pulling into Rainbow Falls station S4E22.png Mane 6 getting off the train S4E22.png Pinkie Pie walking by train S4E22.png Pinkie Pie startling Twilight S4E22.png Twilight "not that big of a deal" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie grinning after Twilight S4E22.png Main Six and Spike entering the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange S4E22.png Twilight and friends entering the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Twilight sure no one will notice her S4E22.png Mane 6 showered with confetti S4E22.png The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight Sparkle with streamers in hair S4E22.png Applejack whispering to Twilight S4E22.png Twilight smiling awkwardly S4E22.png Twilight and Applejack smile S4E22.png A Feira de Trocas de Rainbow Falls Distance view of the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at bunny figurine S4E22.png Rarity posing in front of a mirror S4E22.png Mane 6 and Spike at the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Spike stubs toe on a rock S4E22.png Spike trips over S4E22.png Spike crying "no!" S4E22.png Comic floating in Twilight's magic S4E22.png Spike thanks Twilight S4E22.png Cartão de título dublado T04E22.png Spike holding mint Power Ponies comic S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Twilight galloping away in embarrassment S4E22.png Twilight "settle some disagreements" S4E22.png Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png Twilight "treat me as anything special" S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy walks up to Mane 6 S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy grinning at Twilight S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy wants Twilight's autograph S4E22.png Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "I'm gonna be the first!" S4E22.png Rainbow "the only one in all of Equestria!" S4E22.png Fluttershy "hate to see you disappointed" S4E22.png Fluttershy "I did want to trade this bear call for a bird whistle..." S4E22.png Fluttershy offers to help Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash accepts Fluttershy's help S4E22.png Rainbow flies off with Fluttershy S4E22.png Applejack trotting away S4E22.png Rarity "did you say vintage?" S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity walking together S4E22.png Applejack "I know what you mean, Rarity" S4E22.png Applejack gets an idea S4E22.png Applejack "why don't we pool our trade stashes?" S4E22.png Rarity unfamiliar with pooling S4E22.png Applejack crosses in front of Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "she'll definitely be able to get it" S4E22.png Rarity approves of Applejack's idea S4E22.png Rarity leaning against Applejack S4E22.png Applejack "I feel the same way" S4E22.png Rarity "let's go shopping!" S4E22.png Twilight levitating books S4E22.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward royal box seats S4E22.png Twilight "sit up there all alone doing nothing" S4E22.png Twilight "more books to read than ever" S4E22.png Stack of Twilight's books S4E22.png Twilight "might as well trade away some books" S4E22.png Vamos fazer uma troca! Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue first edition S4E22.png Rainbow near the Daring Do collector's stall S4E22.png Fluttershy and super-excited Rainbow S4E22.png Rainbow talking to Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector sneers at horseshoe S4E22.png Daring Do collector "I don't want it" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash worried S4E22.png Daring Do collector "that's not worth anything to me" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash worried S4E22.png Daring Do collector refuses to trade S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow double-take S4E22.png Daring Do collector pointing off-screen S4E22.png Orthros growling S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer struggling with orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calling orthros cute S4E22.png Orthros bites through bone S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's mouth hangs open S4E22.png Daring Do collector "if you can get me the orthros" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow waving at collector with her wing S4E22.png Rainbow "somehow we're gonna get that orthros" S4E22.png Discutindo sobre itens antigos Rarity finds Applejack in the crowd S4E22.png Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Rarity "I am so glad I found you" S4E22.png Applejack "you're not gonna believe it!" S4E22.png AJ and Rarity talking at the same time S4E22.png AJ and Rarity make a troubling realization S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity "uh-oh" S4E22.png AJ and Rarity approaching Bill Neigh's stall S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Applejack gushing about vintage pie tin S4E22.png Rarity repulsed by pie tin S4E22.png Rarity "so glad you showed that to me" S4E22.png Pots and pans clattering S4E22.png Rarity disparaging pie tin S4E22.png Rarity looking at vintage brooch S4E22.png Applejack looking closely at brooch S4E22.png Rarity wearing an identical brooch S4E22.png Rarity "they may look the same" S4E22.png Applejack "that doesn't make a lick of sense!" S4E22.png Rarity "of course I would!" S4E22.png Applejack raising eyebrow S4E22.png Brooches on a table S4E22.png Applejack switching brooches back and forth S4E22.png Brooches spinning around S4E22.png Brooches stop spinning S4E22.png Applejack "which is the vintage one?" S4E22.png Rarity pointing at one of the brooches S4E22.png Applejack "you're bluffing!" S4E22.png Rarity "how can you tell?" S4E22.png Applejack loses track of the vintage brooch S4E22.png Applejack crying "I can't!" S4E22.png Applejack claiming the brooches are the same S4E22.png Rarity pockets one of the brooches S4E22.png Applejack pouting S4E22.png Rarity glaring at Applejack S4E22.png Applejack "it's five seconds faster!" S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity growling at each other S4E22.png Abajures, galinhas e cálices Orthros heads fighting over chain S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approach ancient beast stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash nervous S4E22.png Orthros barking at Fluttershy S4E22.png Fluttershy silences orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calming the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy playing with the orthros S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yelling at caged beasts S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer steps outside tent S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "I'll give it to you straight" S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with ancient beast dealer S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "nope" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash depressed S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yells at orthros S4E22.png Orthros heads stop roughhousing S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hopeful S4E22.png Discord-shaped lamp S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approaching Stellar Eclipse's stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse flat "no" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash in utter shock S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "I'd trade it for an antique chicken" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pleased S4E22.png Rainbow Dash confused S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD meet antique chicken trader S4E22.png Horseshoe with electric background S4E22.png Discord lamp with blue background S4E22.png Orthros with pink background S4E22.png First edition Daring Do book with blue background S4E22.png Rainbow Dash biting her lip S4E22.png Antique chicken trader "let me think" S4E22.png Antique chicken trader flat "no" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy let down by antique chicken trader S4E22.png Antique chicken trader "I'd gladly trade one of my chickens" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "hold on a sec" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash takes a deep breath S4E22.png Antique chicken with dark blue background S4E22.png Discord lamp with red background S4E22.png Orthros with blue background S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "what are you willing to trade" S4E22.png Crystal chalice trader about to speak S4E22.png Rainbow "some crazy thing way across the Exchange" S4E22.png Crystal chalice trader asks for rusty old horseshoe S4E22.png Rainbow Dash walking away S4E22.png Rainbow Dash double-take "wait!" S4E22.png Rainbow gives horseshoe to crystal chalice trader S4E22.png Trader gives RD and Fluttershy crystal chalice S4E22.png Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png Começando um leilão Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png Twilight "all my books for a broken pen?" S4E22.png Filly with a broken pen in her mouth S4E22.png Twilight about to accept trade S4E22.png Pinkie Pie stops the trade S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "what are you doing?" S4E22.png Twilight "trying to get rid of all the books" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie stretches "reeeeaaaally" S4E22.png Unnamed filly looking annoyed S4E22.png Twilight "well, not really" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "oh my gosh!" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie clinging to Twilight S4E22.png Twilight "what are you talking about?" S4E22.png Pinkie showing Twilight the rules S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "you can't break the rules!" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie looking for witnesses S4E22.png Twilight and Pinkie notice the filly S4E22.png Unnamed filly waves S4E22.png Pinkie Pie telling the filly not to say anything S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "I'm just kidding" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "or am I?!" S4E22.png Unnamed filly terrified S4E22.png Twilight telling Pinkie to check out the rest of the Exchange S4E22.png Pinkie "won't let you make a mistake like that again" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie putting on a hat S4E22.png Pinkie Pie putting on a bow tie S4E22.png Pinkie Pie putting on a mustache S4E22.png Pinkie Pie the auctioneer S4E22.png Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Twilight Sparkle groaning S4E22.png Troca após troca Crystal chalice glued back together S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in glue and tape S4E22.png Antique chicken trader examines chalice S4E22.png Antique chicken trader "this is perfect!" S4E22.png Antique chicken trader breaks chalice S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S4E22.png Chicken mosaic S4E22.png Antique chicken trader ready to trade S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "didn't tell us what kind he wanted" S4E22.png Rainbow tells Fluttershy to stand guard S4E22.png Fluttershy "I can do that!" S4E22.png Fluttershy watches Rainbow take off S4E22.png Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png Fluttershy trying to dissuade Coco Crusoe S4E22.png Fluttershy crawling away S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash growling S4E22.png Rainbow tells Coco Crusoe to "beat it!" S4E22.png Fluttershy embarrassed S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Fluttershy notices Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Rainbow reads Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Rainbow Dash exasperated S4E22.png Rainbow carrying Fluttershy away S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie "before that, she was nothing" S4E22.png Twilight offended "hey!" S4E22.png Pinkie wearing crown under her hat S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Twilight "I appreciate your help and all" S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie whispering to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Twilight facehoofs S4E22.png Conseguindo o livro Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Rainbow "you've gotta open your stand" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse's stomach rumbling S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pretty please S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "belly says no" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse stern "no!" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash looks toward burger stand S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S4E22.png Lemon Hearts buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy behind the burger stand S4E22.png Fluttershy flipping burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy tossing burgers S4E22.png Rainbow holding up oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow kicking paper bags over the counter S4E22.png Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png Ivory and Shoeshine with paper bags S4E22.png Apple Honey in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Peachy Sweet in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Discord lamp with lit bulb S4E22.png Beast dealer satisfied with Discord lamp S4E22.png Spike haggling with comic pony S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy dragging orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "we're home free!" S4E22.png Orthros on top of Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in orthros slobber S4E22.png Fluttershy calls orthros affectionate S4E22.png Fluttershy scratches orthros' chin S4E22.png Orthros licking Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unamused S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity still arguing S4E22.png Rarity trying not to be "out-friended" S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at each other S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Daring Do collector packing up S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting frustrated S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash losing hope S4E22.png Fluttershy has an idea S4E22.png Fluttershy's bear whistle S4E22.png Fluttershy blowing bear whistle S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Crowd of ponies dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's way forward is clear S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulls at the orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy drops her bear call S4E22.png Fluttershy tries to retrieve bear call S4E22.png Bear call falls out of sight S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling orthros and Fluttershy S4E22.png Fluttershy accepts loss of her bear call S4E22.png Trocando um amigo Rainbow Dash reaches collector's stall again S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Crystal chalice trader and chalice S4E22.png Antique chicken trader with antique chicken S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse with Discord lamp S4E22.png Rainbow Dash next to orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "now where's my book?" S4E22.png Daring Do collector has second thoughts S4E22.png Collector doesn't want an orthros anymore S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png Fluttershy standing alone S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unconscious S4E22.png Rainbow Dash gains consciousness S4E22.png Fluttershy and orthros hovering over Rainbow S4E22.png Rainbow wiping off slobber S4E22.png Rainbow next to Fluttershy and orthros S4E22.png Rainbow complains to Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls orthros crazy S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Fluttershy wiping orthros' drool S4E22.png Orthros licking Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector stops orthros from licking her S4E22.png Collector holds up Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Daring Do collector makes Fluttershy part of the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy "if that is what you really want..." S4E22.png Daring Do collector "we got a fair deal?" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flying around with her book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash happily reading book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at the ground S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "what did I do?" S4E22.png O leilão da Pinkie Pie Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "did I say 'princess'?" S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png Pinkie Pie overhypes Twilight's books S4E22.png Pony in crowd bids Daruma doll S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "not fun enough!" S4E22.png Pinkie "made Twilight the princess she is!" S4E22.png Twilight realizes the books' importance S4E22.png Unnamed stallion "when you put it like that..." S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "these books aren't that great" S4E22.png Twilight "oh, yes, they are" S4E22.png Twilight "anything valuable enough to trade" S4E22.png Twilight "they helped make me who I am" S4E22.png Twilight holding book from Spike at Your Service S4E22.png Twilight with book she got the day she met Pinkie S4E22.png Twilight holding book close S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "told you I'd take care of everything" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash panicking at Twilight S4E22.png Rainbow "I need you to say a trade wasn't fair" S4E22.png Twilight Sparkle startled S4E22.png A Corte está em sessão! The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Twilight "you said it was a fair trade" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png Daring Do collector "the sweetest thing I've ever heard" S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png Ponies cheering S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Twilight and Rainbow Gavel S4E22.png Twilight slamming the gavel S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Spike and comic pony trade comics S4E22.png Epílogo Spike holding new comic S4E22.png Twilight and company on the train S4E22.png Rarity places tin in Applejack's hoof S4E22.png Rarity "the rustiest piece of junk I could get" S4E22.png Applejack holding out her hat S4E22.png Jewel barrette in Applejack's hat S4E22.png Rarity levitating jewel barrette S4E22.png Applejack "a bunch of ones that look exactly the same" S4E22.png Applejack trying to one-up Rarity S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "oh come on!" S4E22.png Rainbow "get something for each other" S4E22.png Rainbow "the coolest thing a friend can do" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow on the train S4E22.png Pinkie Pie asks about the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow "traded it for something way better" S4E22.png Fluttershy blowing bird whistle S4E22.png Fluttershy and a bird on the train S4E22.png Main 5 on the train to Ponyville S4E22.png Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone paperback floating S4E22.png Twilight levitating Daring Do paperback S4E22.png Rainbow Dash hugging Daring Do book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash hugging Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow and gang in epilogue S4E22.png en:Trade Ya!/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios